banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 02 In Another Country
にて |romaji =Ikoku nite |airdate =July 12th, 2018 |manga =Volume 01 Volume 02 |opening =Found & Lost |ending =Prayer X |script =Hiroshi Seko |storyboard =Hiroko Utsumi |director =Nobuyoshi Arai |animation =Ayumu Yamada |animation assistant =Manabu Akita Sugino Nobuko |previous =Episode 01 |next =Episode 03 |English = In Another Country}}In Another Country is the second episode of the BANANA FISH ''anime. Synopsis Eiji is kidnapped alongside Skip, a member of Ash's gang. They are held by Arthur, an insurgent member of Ash's gang who has allied himself with Dino Golzine, a Corsican mob boss and Ash's former patron. Eiji escapes by pole vaulting over a wall, though Skip is killed by Marvin, one of Golzine's subordinates. Ash pursues Marvin, only to find that he has been shot and killed. The police arrive, and arrest Ash for Marvin's murder. Summary The police search for Eiji and Skip. Meanwhile, Shorter tells two gang members to round up some men in order to catch up to and find Arthur. Ash arrives at an abandoned city riding on Shorter's motorcycle and asks Arthur to come out. Arthur informs Ash that he's stepping into a trap. Ash tells Arthur that he would have to settle it sooner or later. Arthur tells Ash that it's not just "us" anymore and reveals Skip and Eiji, along with Marvin and two others. Arthur persuades Ash into giving up his gun in order to save having Eiji and Skip from being harmed. Ash gets punched by Arthur and is thrown inside of an abandoned building. Ash is severly beaten by Marvin and is tossed inside of a dark room. Eiji offers to help Ash with tying a piece of cloth between Ash's arm in order to stop him from bleeding. Eiji thanks Ash for saving him. Ash seduces Marvin into helping and taking care of him. Ash makes a devastating blow towards Marvin. Ash, Eiji, and Skip begin their escape. Ash, Eiji, and Skip make a run for it only to be stopped by a wall. Eiji pulls a pipe from out of the walls, while Ash tells Eiji that he won't make it over the wall. Eiji informs Ash that it's worth trying and hurdles over the wall with Ash and Skip astounded over his jump. Eiji runs to get help after falling on some broken glass. Ash and Skip are taken back by Arthur, Marvin, and other fellow gang members. Eiji comes across a women with a phone and asks her if he can borrow it. The woman screams with shock and runs away. Eiji calls the police with blood dripping from his arm, while the woman tells the police where he is. The police ask Eiji questions, but ends up fainting on the sidewalk. Jenkins informs Shunichi of Eiji and talks with Charlie about Ash and several other members of Dino Golzine. Eiji tells Shunichi that he only got in Ash's and Skip's way and couldn't do anything. Shunichi reassures Eiji that he indeed helped. Shorter arrives with Ash's men and begin fighting Arthur's men in searching for Ash and Skip. The police arrive a few minutes before Arthur and his men make an escape. Marvin points a gun at Ash and begins to pull the trigger on him when Skip comes running towards him only to be shot twice in the lungs by Marvin. Ash holds skip with his hands tied and begs him to not die. Skip cries one last time before dying in Ash's hands. Ash becomes enraged with Marvin and chases after him. Jenkin and the others arrive a few minutes later with Charlie telling Shorter where Ash was, only to be frustrated with how late they were and points them in the direction Ash is going. Ash arrives at the apartment and opens the door, only to find Marvin lying dead against a bed with gun shot bullets in his chest. The police arrive and point guns at Ash, with Ash telling them that he didn't do it. Ash is taken into an interrogation room with Evanstine introducing Ash to a few things Marvin had, such as Child Magazines and a CD of Marvin raping Ash at a young age. Charlie talks with Ash privately on Papa Dino. Ash explains to Charlie that Papa Dino is way different and superior compared to what they think of him and that they're nothing against him. Charlie persuades Eiji into convincing Ash to give them his "trump card". Eiji questions why only for Charlie to tell Eiji that Ash saved him. Eiji and Ash talk about Eiji jumping over the fence and Ash's past. Ash looks out the window to find a flock of birds and tells Eiji that he envy's him. Eiji comes out of the room crying with tears. Charlie asks Eiji what happened only to be stopped by Shunichi telling him if he could give them a break. Jenkins calls Charlie and informs him that Ash is going to be sent to the state prison. A pimp tells three prison inmates of their next target being Ash Lynx. Ash walks into prison with many inmates seducing and wooing him. Characters *Ash Lynx *Skip *Eiji Okumura *Shunichi Ibe *Jenkins *Frederick Arthur *Marvin Crosby *Dino Golzine *Shorter Wong *Charlie Dickinson *Alex *Bones *Kong *Gregory *Evanstine *Abraham Dawson Gallery ''Main Article: Episode 02/Image Gallery Episode 02 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 02 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 02 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 02 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 02 - 1 hours until broadcast.png Episode 2 Title Card.jpg Trivia *"In Another Country" is a novel by Ernest Hemingway. Category:Episodes Category:Anime